Friday Night Party: There's A First For Everything
by RunningFreeWitch
Summary: One Friday night Amon, Robin, Sakaki, Dojima, and Miho have a party at Harry's. Amon has too many beers and gets drunk!(OOC for Amon)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Amon Drunk??  
  
Robin and Amon walked into Harry's after they're last hunt for the day. They sat down at the counter. Robin got some coffee, while Amon had a beer. (Amon drinking? Is that possible???) Sakaki, Miho, and Dojima walked in also coming from a hunt. All of them got a coffee. They all stared at Amon as he chugged down his bottle of beer.  
  
"Was he under a lot of stress today, Robin?" Sakaki whispered.  
  
"That witch annoyed Amon to the bone. I thought he was going to crazy before the end of the day." Robin whispered in return.  
  
Amon ordered another beer and chugged that one down as well. Everyone finally got into the mood to have a party. (Hey, who doesn't want to party on a Friday?) Master gave them some music to dance and sing to. They were all talking, dancing, or attempting to sing. None of them noticed that within tem minutes, Amon had chugged down twelve beers.  
  
"Whoa." Amon said, standing up.  
  
"You alright Mr. Amon?" Master asked from behind the counter as he pulled out another beer for Amon.  
  
Amon took off his trench coat and took the beer. "I'm perfectly fine. It's just hot in here!" He said in sort of a high voice before drinking half the bottle.  
  
Robin happened to here Amon and walked over to him. She noticed all the empty beer bottles on the counter. Her eyes went wide.  
  
"Amon, how much did you drink?" She asked.  
  
Amon turned around and started walking around the tables. "Don't worry its only twelve bottles! I'm perfectly Fi-Fine!" He tripped over his own foot and fell to the floor.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Amon.  
  
Amon pointed to his foot. "Who the hell put that there?!" He nearly yelled.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Amon's making a fool of himself!" Dojima exclaimed.  
  
"Amon, are you drunk?" Robin asked shocked.  
  
"I'm fine!" He yelled standing up and then tripping over his foot again. "Why ids that still sitting here?" he asked pointing at his foot again.  
  
"Oh god." Robin said. A/N: Well, what do you think? This is only the first chapter. Sorry it's so short. *hits self in head with one of Amon's beer bottles* STOP WRITING SHORT CHAPTERS!!!! Read and Review!  
  
3RunningFreeWitch 


	2. Being Drunk Changes Amon

Chapter 2: Being Drunk Changes Amon  
  
Amon was now dancing on top of the tables while trying to sing to Three Days Grace's (I Hate) Everything About You. He was using a beer bottle as a microphone. There was about twenty empty bottles on the table he was standing on.  
  
"I hate everything about you! Why do I love you? You hate everything about me! Why do you love me!" he sang.  
  
Everyone laughed except Robin. Sakaki and Dojima were dancing while Miho was getting some drinks for them. Robin was trying to get Amon down off the table. Instead, Amon pulled Robin up onto the table and started dancing and singing again. Robin was a bit frustrated. Amon got behind Robin and put his arms over her shoulders.  
  
"Lighten up Robin baby! (BIG time OOC!) Have some fun!" He said handing Robin is bottle of beer, which was half full.  
  
"Don't you think you've had too much to drink Amon?" Robin asked.  
  
"Nah! You just haven't had enough!" He said grabbing Robin's butt.  
  
Robin's eyes went wide. "AMON!" she screamed jumping off the table.  
  
"Oh! What the hell did I do?" Amon asked.  
  
"What do you mean 'What the hell did you do?'" Robin nearly screamed. "You just grabbed my butt!"  
  
"I did?" Amon questioned, looking clueless.  
  
"Amon maybe its time you went home." Dojima said, pushing Amon off the table and jumping up there herself.  
  
"If you drink anymore, you'll have a terrible hangover." Sakaki said, jumping up to dance with Dojima.  
  
"Fine!" Amon yelled. "Where's my car keys?" he asked turning around in circles.  
  
"Amon you look like a do chasing its tail." Miho said throwing his keys at him.  
  
Amon stopped and grabbed his keys. He walked out the door with Robin following him.  
  
A/N: I love making Amon way over the lines of OOC! It's fun to see him do something different for a change. That's why I love the Amon+Robin fanfics. I like the sad ones to. Where one of then id seriously injured of is dieing and the other can't help but cry. I normally cry when reading those. Chapter three will up shortly. I've got many crazy ideas for this story! Read and Review!  
  
3RunningFreeWitch 


	3. The Ride Home Or Maybe Half The Ride

Chapter 3: The Ride Home, Or Maybe Half The Ride  
  
Robin was nearly pushing Amon towards his car. She shoved him in the passenger seat. She walked around the car to get in the drivers side. When she opened the door, Amon was sitting there ready to drive.  
  
"Amon move! You can't drive like!" Robin yelled.  
  
"I am fine, Robin." Amon said pointing to her.  
  
Robin backed away as Amon turned on the car. He sped off, but swerved to the side of the road and hit a fire hydrant. He backed up and drove forward again, trying to get pat the fire hydrant. He did that many times.  
  
"Where the hell is this coming from?" He asked.  
  
He stopped the car and got out. Robin looked at him like he was stupid.  
  
"Robin what is that thing in my way?" he asked again looking clueless.  
  
Robin ran inside Harry's and quickly came back out pushing Sakaki towards Amon.  
  
"Yo, Sakaki!" Amon yelled.  
  
"Drive him home." Robin said to Sakaki. "He just destroyed his car on a fire hydrant." Robin stomped back inside. She was a little mad at Amon.  
  
"Okay. Wear this helmet." Sakaki said handing a motorcycle helmet to Amon. Amon and Sakaki put on the helmets and got on the motorcycle. Sakaki took off speeding down the street.  
  
"I'm the king of the world!" Amon yelled as the wind blew back at him.  
  
Sakaki was still speeding down the road. Amon was starting to annoy him, but he was trying to ignore him as much as possible.  
  
"Hey Sakaki! Let me drive!" Amon yelled taking hold of the handlebars and swerving the bike to one side.  
  
"Amon no!" Sakaki yelled as the motorcycle flipped over causing Amon and Sakaki to roll across the road.  
  
"Ah, my head." Sakaki said removing his helmet. "You alright Amon?" He turned to look at Amon, who was sitting on the ground.  
  
"That...was...AWSOME!" Amon yelled. "I wanna do that again!" He stood up and started running towards Sakaki's motorcycle.  
  
"Oh shit! Amon, don't do that!" Sakaki yelled!  
  
A/N: Well that's chapter three. I don't know what to do for chapter four. If anyone has any ideas I would be glad to possibly use them. Sorry chapter three was short to. I need to start writing longer chapters. Read and Review! 


	4. Singing Again

Chapter 4: Singing Again  
  
Sakaki stopped Amon from jumping back onto his motorcycle and had Amon walk back to Harry's. It wasn't a peaceful walk though. Amon was yelling and jumping, causing many people to get mad. When the reached Harry's, Robin wasn't the least bit happy.  
  
"Why the hell is he still here!" she yelled at Sakaki, who was a little scared.  
  
"He made me crash Robin!" Sakaki yelled trying to not get in range of Robin's rampage.  
  
Amon was already getting another beer and back to his singing. He was starting to sing whatever was playing. This time it was J-Kwon's Tipsy.  
  
"One, here comes the two to the three to the four! Everybody drunk out on the dance floor! Baby girl ass jiggle like she want more, like a groupie and I ain't even on tour! Maybe cause she heard I rhyme hardcore! Or maybe cause she heard that I ride out the stores, bottom of the 9th in the series gotta score, if not I gotta move on to the next floor, here comes the 3 to the 2 to the 1, homeboy trippin' he don't know I got a gun, when it come to pop man we do this for fun, you ain't got one nigga you betta run, now I'm in the back gettin ? from my hunz, while she goin down I'm breakin down what I done, she smokin my stuff sayin she ain't havin fun, chick give it back now you don't get none. Now everybody in the club gettin tipsy, everybody in the club gettin tipsy, Now everybody in the club gettin tipsy, everybody in the club gettin tipsy, Now everybody in the club gettin tipsy, everybody in the club gettin tipsy, Now everybody in the club gettin tipsy, everybody in the club gettin tipsy." He sang, Robin was a little shocked.  
  
Dojima was pretty happy with Amon's singing and was dancing on the tables while he sang. Miho was sitting at the counter drinking a soda. Sakaki started dancing with Dojima. It was crazy. Robin got fed up and went and sat outside. After Amon was done singing, he came outside and sat next to Robin.  
  
"Why you run away?" He said, not speaking right.  
  
"Amon, look at yourself! You're totally out of it!" Robin yelled.  
  
"I fine!" he said.  
  
"Damnit! That's it I'm taking you home with me! You probably stay a night alone with the way you are!" Robin yelled dragging Amon inside.  
  
Robin browed Miho's car and drove away with Amon in the back singing to whatever was on the radio.  
  
"Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me now!" he sang.  
  
Robin turned off the radio as she pulled onto the side of the road. She nearly dragged Amon up the stairs into Toko's room. Toko was watching TV, when Robin drug a screaming Amon into the room.  
  
"OWWWW! Let go Robin!" Amon yelled as Robin pulled him by his hair.  
  
"What happened?" Toko asked.  
  
"Amon got drunk at a party. There's no way I'm letting him off on his own now. He's going to stay the night here." Robin said.  
  
"Okay. What are we going to do with him?" Toko asked.  
  
"Can we just tie him up and lock him in a closet?" Robin asked.  
  
"Or, he can just sleep on the couch." Toko said looking over at Amon who had collapsed on the couch.  
  
Robin just stared over to him. "As long as he doesn't do anything, I fine." she said.  
  
A/N: Yay!! My longest chapter!! Someone (sorry I don't know your pen name) e-mail me the idea for Amon to sing Tipsy by J-Kwon. Thank you so much! The next chapter will be the last! Thanks to all who read and reviewed my story!  
  
--RunningFreeWitch-- 


	5. Hangover

Chapter 4: Hangover  
  
Robin awoke the next morning and went to check on Amon. She walked out into the living room. Amon was sitting on the couch with his hand on his head.  
  
"Hey Robin, what happened last night?" He asked looking up at her.  
  
"You got drunk and went crazy." Robin replied while beginning to make coffee  
  
Amon looked pretty mad when Robin told him that. He didn't remember what he did, so he was worried of what he might have done. She said he's gone crazy. He was afraid to find out.  
  
"My head hurts." Amon said as he was driving Robin to work.  
  
"You were warned." Robin said.  
  
When they walked into the office, everyone was shocked to see Amon. They figured he'd have a hangover and stay home. They already split up his work to be done by the others.  
  
"Hey Amon!" Sakaki said. "What's your status?"  
  
"Horrible hangover." Amon said.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
A/N: That was also a short chapter. Oh well, that's the end of the story! I hope you all liked it! I got many good reviews on it! Thanks so much!  
  
--RunningFreeWitch-- 


End file.
